demifandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons November 1-30 2009
Episode Article: Clams Characters *Mr. Krabs *SpongeBob *Squidward *Old Blue Lips *Scooter *Hans *Gary the Snail (cameo) Dialogue (at the Krusty Krab) Sandals: Uhh, what do you like better? The coral bits or the nacho oyster skins? Squidward: I like neither. Can I take your order? Sandals: What about the barnacle rings, are they any good? Squidward: No. What will you have? Scooter: Well, uhh, what’s your vote on the kelp... Squidward: Sir, let’s just get this out of the way. I hate everything on the menu! Now what do you want? SpongeBob: (pokes his head out from behind the kitchen window) Psst, try the coral bits. Sandals: Uhh, I’ll try the coral bits. Squidward: That will be one dollar. (rings up one dollar then a siren goes off) Sandals: What’s going on? Squidward: Something stupid, I’m sure. (alarm stops as a curtain opens up to show a real band in the background playing music. Mr. Krabs comes out from his office) Mr. Krabs: Yippee! (kisses the customer and Squidward. Takes the dollar and rubs it all over himself) Whoo-ha! Whoo-ha! Squidward: See? I told you. SpongeBob: What’s wrong with Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: (runs over to the counter) Nothing, lad! Do you know what this is? Squidward: A very dirty dollar? Mr. Krabs: No, this is my one millionth dollar earned! Every crab’s goal in life is to make a million dollars, and now I got mine. Congratulations, sir, you have just given me my one millionth dollar! Sandals: Ha, great. Uhh, what do I win? Mr. Krabs: Nothing, now get out! Sandals: Uhh, what? Mr. Krabs: Get out! Everybody get out, you’re spoiling me moment! (pushes everyone out the door) Me millionth dollar. SpongeBob: Congratulations, Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Congratulate yourselves, lad! A captain’s nothing without his loyal crew. I mean, a crew like you comes around maybe once in a lifetime. And to reward you for making me millionth dollar, I’m taking you on a trip. SpongeBob: Wow, a trip! Squidward: I can’t believe it, Mr. Krabs. Where we going, Fancy Springs? (scene cuts to the three of them in a pool) Mr. Krabs: No. Squidward: Pamper Island? (scene cuts to the three of them laying on towels at a beach) Mr. Krabs: Try again. Squidward: Ooh, ooh, ooh, Bikini Bottom Folk Village? (scene cuts to the three of them in 18th century clothing) Mr. Krabs: Better than that! (scene cuts to them wearing raincoats on a boat as Squidward's smile turns to a glare) Squidward: Clam fishing? This is the reward we get for all our hard work? Fishing for stinky clams on a smelly old boat on a filthy lagoon? You call this fun? Mr. Krabs: Aww, come on now, Squidward. Three fellas at sea with nothing to do but throw their lines in the water, catch a few clams then throw them back. Don’t you think that’s fun? Squidward: No. (takes off his raincoat and sits on his chair) And to think I could be wearing a powdered wig right now. SpongeBob: Hey Squidward, you want me to cast out over here so you can watch me? Squidward: How about you cast out over there so I can ignore you? SpongeBob: Ok! (SpongeBob casts his line behind him which catches on Squidward’s magazine. SpongeBob brins his line forward and casts it in the lagoon. SpongeBob casts Squidward's chair) Squidward: Hey, watch where you're swinging that... (SpongeBob casts Squidward's shirt out in the lagoon) SpongeBob, be careful with... (SpongeBob casts Squidward's nose into the lagoon. Squidward screams then walks up to Mr. Krabs) Ok, I’ve had enough. Mr. Krabs: (laughs) Oh Squidward, you got to lighten up. (SpongeBob is still casting out items while Mr. Krabs talks to Squidward) Sure the lad’s a bit over eager, but you've got to learn to roll with the punches, go with the flow. And don’t bring anything on a boat that you ain’t prepared to lose! (laughs. SpongeBob casts Mr. Krabs millionth dollar into the lagoon) Me millionth dollar! SpongeBob, wait! SpongeBob, you hooked me millionth dollar on the back swing! Reel it in before I keelhaul ya. (music plays) Oh no. SpongeBob, quick, reel it in! Can’t you hear the music? That’s a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor. Every sailor knows that means death! Reel it in before it’s too late! Hurry, SpongeBob, the music’s getting faster! (SpongeBob reels it in as fast as he can. Mr. Krabs opens the doors to the orchestra) There you are ya stinkin' bilge rats. Stop playing that music! Stop it, please! I'm begging ya! Come on, honey, you can make it. Swim faster! Come to me, baby! Come on back! Hurry, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Here she comes. (Mr. Krabs begs, SpongeBob reels the dollar in) She made it! Mr. Krabs: (holds up the dollar and cheers) For a second or two, I thought she was a goner! (ominous orchestra music plays again. A giant clam jumps up and takes Mr. Krabs dollar, swam away and it's gone forever and Mr. Krabs starts crying) Squidward: So, some trip, eh, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Oh, Squidward, you’re never gonna believe it! A giant blue-lipped clam ate me millionth dollar! (bawling) I lost me dollar and I’ll never get it back. Never, never, never, never, never... SpongeBob: I’ve never seen Mr. Krabs so broken up. (Mr. Krabs is in pieces, crying) Squidward: Oh, please, he's such a drama queen. C'mon, Mr. Krabs, drop the act. (Mr. Krabs is blubbering) Mr. Krabs, it's just a stupid dollar. (continues blubbering. Mr. Krabs pours tears into his mouth) For Pete's sake, Mr. Krabs, suck it up! (Mr. Krabs’ eyes fill up the tears) Mr. Krabs. (Mr. Krabs is stil wailing) Mr. Krabs. (He leaks out tears like water faucets, wailing and crying) Ok, ok, Mr. Krabs, we’ll help you get your dollar back! (Mr. Krabs throws his thumb away that he was sucking on) Mr. Krabs: You will? Great! Wait right here. (runs off to get some items. Comes back with a bunch of fishing gear on) Here’s where clam fishing gets serious! (scene cuts to later in the day where Mr. Krabs is on top of the boat and SpongeBob and Squidward are on the lower deck) Ok, you boys man the fishing poles and I’ll keep me eyes peeled for Old Blue Lip. SpongeBob: (salutes) Aye aye, captain! Mr. Krabs: And remember, we don’t leave until we catch that clam and rescue me dollar. (Mr. Krabs scouts the area. Scene cuts to later where Mr. Krabs has a beard on from scouting for too long. Squidward and SpongeBob looks the same as Mr. Krabs) Squidward: That’s it, I’m finished! We’ve been here for three days and haven’t gotten a nibble. This is hopeless! SpongeBob: Yeah, and I’ve got to get home to feed Gary. (scene cuts to Gary chewing the couch at home) Squidward: We’re gonna die out here just because a clam ate Mr. Krabs' stupid dollar. (takes a dollar out of his wallet) Well, if he wants his dollar back, I say we give it to him. Know what I mean? Huh? Huh? Huh? SpongeBob: Oh, I get ya. (jabbers. Scene cuts to later in the day where Mr. Krabs is still scouting the area) SpongeBob & Squidward: Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! (Mr. Krabs steers his eyes toward the other two to see them waving a dollar) Look what we’ve got! Mr. Krabs: (jumps down and gasps) Could it be? (takes the dollar) Me millionth dollar? (starts cheering again as well as SpongeBob and Squidward) Whoo-hoo! (stops dancing) Wait a minute... (rubs the dollar back and forth) This isn't me millionth dollar. (SpongeBob and Squidward look at each other) This is an ordinary dollar that’s been crumpled up, torn slightly, soaked in the lagoon, and kissed with Coral Blue #2 Semi-Gloss Lipstick. (shows dollar bill just like described) SpongeBob: (Holding a blue make-up kit) Actually, it's Coral Blue number t...(Squidward hits him with the fishing pole) Mr. Krabs: I trusted you, and you gave me this? I can’t believe me own crew would betray me like this. (cries) Squidward: No. Uh-uh. No, we will not be swayed by tears anymore. Mr. Krabs: I see. Then I guess I have no choice but to offer a reward. Squidward: You’re kidding? SpongeBob: Woo! Is it another fishing trip? Mr. Krabs: No, it’s this sandwich. (nails the sandwich to a pole) Squidward: A sandwich? You expect me to break my back over a sandwich? Mr. Krabs: Not a sandwich. (throws the other sandwiches into the water) The sandwich. Squidward: Whatever. We’ve got plenty more to... (Mr. Krabs throws the refrigerator into the water) ...eat. Mr. Krabs: Now, I think we understand each other. Nobody eats until I get my millionth dollar back. Squidward: Uhh, SpongeBob, can I have a word with you? Have you noticed that Mr. Krabs has gone COMPLETELY INSANE?! SpongeBob: What do you mean? Squidward: Just look at him. (pointing to Mr. Krabs, who is dressed like he is at a funeral crying at a tombstone with the words 'R.I.P. Me Millionth Dollar' on it. He then hugs it) SpongeBob: Squidward, he’s lost something near and dear to him. Haven’t you... Squidward: Look again. (Mr. Krabs uses his eyes as a jump rope while giggling) SpongeBob: You’re right. How do we get out of here? Squidward: If we’re real quiet, we can sneak over to the lifeboat. SpongeBob: Ok. (both scream over to the boat. They jump into it but then come back onto the boat tied up) Mr. Krabs: So, you thought you’d skip out on old Krabs, did ya? Even after you promised to help me. I know what you’re thinking. "It’s just a dumb old dollar. Let’s just leave the old man. He won’t notice." (sobs) Well, it’s not going down like that. There’s only one use for a backstabbing crew like you. (scene cuts to Mr. Krabs hanging his line over the boat. SpongeBob and Squidward are attached to the line) Live bait. Squidward: You’re crazy. If that clam didn’t come before, what makes you think he’ll come now? Mr. Krabs: (dressed up as a conductor) Oh, he’ll come. (opens up the doors to the orchestra and begins to play the ominous music) Squidward: Mr. Krabs, listen, I work with SpongeBob all day long, so I know what I’m talking about when I say...you are completely out of your mind! (Mr. Krabs giggles. The giant clam emerges above water coming closer to the two on the line) Get us out of here! Mr. Krabs: Come on, fresh meat! (SpongeBob and Squidward scream as they try to wiggle back and forth to avoid the giant clam) Keep thrashing! He likes it! (both continue to scream and bounce up and down really fast) Come on, boy! Closer. Closer. Almost there. (giant clam shows the dollar on its tongue) That’s it! (closes the doors to cause the music to stop. The giant clam stops in mid-air of eating SpongeBob and Squidward and Mr. Krabs jumps inside it to take the dollar) Aha! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Look, boys, I finally got it! (rubs his dollar on himself) I finally got me millionth dollar! (cabin doors open to play the ominous music again. The giant clam closes its mouth, with Mr. Krabs inside, and goes underwater. Cabin doors close as the conductor takes a bow) SpongeBob: Oh, poor Mr. Krabs. Gone forever out of our lives. Why couldn’t it have been me?! Squidward: Yes, why couldn’t it have been you? (both cry) SpongeBob: Why did he have to go like this, why? Squidward: Why did he have to go like this and leave me tied to this idiot? (Bob and Larry crying) Bob the Tomato: Oh, that was beautiful! Larry the Cucumber: Hold me Bob! Bob the Tomato: I would if I could, man! Jean Claude: Pull yourselves together! Phillipe: Yes, you have a show to wrap up! Bob the Tomato: Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, where were we? Larry the Cucumber: sobs Madame Blueberry! and Larry crying Jean Claude: All right! That does it! Cue the music! Phillipe: Unless, of course, you have any objections! Mr. Krabs: Hello, boys! SpongeBob & Squidward: Mr. Krabs? (Mr. Krabs' head is above the water) Mr. Krabs: Have you boys met... (holds his millionth dollar up) ...me millionth dollar? (chuckles) SpongeBob: Wow, how did you get it back? Mr. Krabs: It wasn’t easy. Old Blue Lips is quite the fighter, so, eventually, we settled on a trade. SpongeBob: What did you give him? (Mr. Krabs jumps up on the boat, revealing himself as only having a head and an arm) Mr. Krabs: Nothing important. (laughs) Category:Transcript Category:Episode Transcripts/Season 3 {Hack |screen=S1brotrotitle.png |system=Sega Mega Drive |originalgame=Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) |version=v1.5 (Beta) |date=July 4, 2010 |status=Inactive |visualmods=yes |audiomods=yes |layoutmods=yes |enginemods=yes |credits=MarkeyJester, Malevolence, MKAmeX and many more. }} Sonic the Hedgehog Brother Trouble is a hack of Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive featuring Sonic the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog made by MarkeyJester. The hack is notable for its overworld system, new level layouts and graphics and custom boss. On July 4, 2010 MarkeyJester made an saying he will no longer work on the hack, and released two unfinished versions of the hack (the current build and a slightly older one including the Combiring from Knuckles' Chaotix in two player cooperative mode). He gave Malevolence permission to continue the hack. Gameplay Players have the choice of either controlling Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog or Sonic and Manic together. Sonic has his normal moves from Sonic 1, in addition to a Spin Dash, Super Peel-Out and a jump dash/Homing Attack, while Manic can throw a drumstick by pressing , perform a ground dash by pressing , and can also cling to (and climb up & down on) walls by pressing (while in the air and touching the wall). If both characters are selected for play, the second player is immediately controlled by the machine (A.I.), however if the second controller is active at any point during the level, then a second person may gain control of Manic, (This works in a similar way to Sonic the Hedgehog 2). The zones are broken up into overworld map systems; Acts 1, 2 and 3 are available for play immediately. Having 50 rings at the end of an act opens up the Special Stage area on the map (However as the current release does not contain special stage code, it'll crash the game upon selected it), completing all three acts unlocks the boss act, once the boss act is complete, the players are taken to the next zone's map. On all overworld maps, there is a checkpoint post area, by selecting it, it'll take the player to the save/load menu where the game progress can be saved and/or loaded, this allows one to save one game and load another pre-saved game simultaneously in a matter of seconds. Nicktoons November 2 - 8, 2009 Monday, November 2 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Avatar 7:30AM Avatar 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Danny Phantom 3:30PM Danny Phantom 4:00PM The Mighty B! 4:30PM The Mighty B! 5:00PM The Mighty B! 5:30PM The Mighty B! 6:00PM Avatar 6:30PM Avatar 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM Back at the Barnyard 9:30PM Back at the Barnyard 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Tuesday, November 3 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM The Mighty B! 9:25AM The Mighty B! 9:50AM The Mighty B! 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Mighty B! 12:30PM The Mighty B! 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 3:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 4:00PM Danny Phantom 4:30PM Danny Phantom 5:00PM Danny Phantom 5:30PM Danny Phantom 6:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM The Mighty B! 9:30PM The Mighty B! 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 11:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM OFF AIR Wednesday, November 4 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 3:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 4:00PM El Tigre 4:30PM El Tigre 5:00PM El Tigre 5:30PM El Tigre 6:00PM The Mighty B! 6:30PM The Mighty B! 7:00PM The Mighty B! 7:30PM The Mighty B! 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM Back at the Barnyard 9:30PM Back at the Barnyard 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 11:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Thursday, November 5 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 3:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 4:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 4:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 5:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 5:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:00PM Danny Phantom 6:30PM Danny Phantom 7:00PM Danny Phantom 7:30PM Danny Phantom 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 11:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Friday, November 6 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Danny Phantom 3:30PM Danny Phantom 4:00PM Avatar 4:30PM Avatar 5:00PM Avatar 5:30PM Avatar 6:00PM Avatar 6:30PM Avatar 7:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 8:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 10:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 11:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Saturday, November 7 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 7:30AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 8:00AM El Tigre 8:30AM El Tigre 9:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 9:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 10:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 10:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 11:00AM The Mighty B! 11:30AM The Mighty B! 12:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 1:00PM Making Fiends 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "The Janitor Strikes Back" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 1:45PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Digital Pet Cemetery" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 3:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 4:00PM Making Fiends 4:30PM Making Fiends 5:00PM El Tigre 5:30PM El Tigre 6:00PM Jimmy Neutron 6:30PM Jimmy Neutron 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:00PM The Mighty B! 9:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "The Janitor Strikes Back" 9:45PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Digital Pet Cemetery" 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Mr. Meaty 1:30AM Mr. Meaty 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Sunday, November 8 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Edgar & Ellen 7:30AM Edgar & Ellen 8:00AM Three Delivery 8:30AM Three Delivery 9:00AM Danny Phantom 9:30AM Danny Phantom 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM The Mighty B! 11:30AM The Mighty B! 12:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM The Troop - "Forest Grump" 2:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "The Janitor Strikes Back" 2:45PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Digital Pet Cemetery" 3:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 3:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 4:00PM Avatar 4:30PM Avatar 5:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 5:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 6:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 6:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:00PM The Mighty B! 9:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Wizboy" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 9:45PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Trading Day" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre 12:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "The Janitor Strikes Back" 12:12AM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Digital Pet Cemetery" 12:24AM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Wizboy" 12:36AM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Trading Day" 12:48AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 1:00AM Mr. Meaty 1:30AM Mr. Meaty 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Downloads Prior Versions * * External Links * at Sonic Retro * Preview footage on YouTube Nicktoons November 1-30 2009